OS: Regrets
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity découvre qu'Oliver sort avec une jeune femme alors qu'elle-même est en couple depuis six mois. Forcément c'est la douche froide pour elle. (Saison 5)


**OS Arrow : regrets**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit OS sympathique avant la reprise de la saison, qui j'espère, réunira nos deux amoureux.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Ce soir, Felicity sortait de Palmer Tech, où elle avait été suppliée de revenir travailler, avec deux heures d'avance. La jeune femme se réjouissait de son diner avec Jason, son petit ami depuis 6 mois exactement aujourd'hui.

Il faut dire que cette rencontre était vraiment le fruit du hasard. Jason, qui est ingénieur informaticien, venait pour une soirée caritative organisée par la société. Ce soir là, Felicity était en retard (à cause d'un criminel traqué par Oliver) et dans la précipitation, elle avait renversé un verre de champagne sur le beau blond qui avait été directement sous le charme.

L'informaticienne quand à elle avait hésité un moment avant de se lancer avec lui. Après tout, elle venait de sortir d'une relation longue, passionnée et compliquée avec un certain archer qui aurait du se terminer en mariage…

Felicity avait pesé le pour et le contre et s'était dit une chose : il faut vivre à fond et ne rien regretter. Depuis, avec Jason c'était parfait. Jason était un homme cultivé, drôle, gentil et surtout honnête et attentionné.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant pour ses activités nocturnes mais cela ne posait pas trop de problème vu qu'Oliver était très pris depuis quelque temps à la mairie à appliquer ses fonctions avec succès.

La jeune femme profita des deux heures pour aller se changer dans une belle robe violine puis pour se coiffer et maquiller de façon sexy.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, entre rires, conversations sérieuses et regards tendres, le jeune couple discutait en attendant le dessert et Felicity voulut se rendre aux toilettes. Sur son passage, un rire capta son attention. Un rire depuis si longtemps oublié… Felicity se retourna automatiquement et son cœur se figea.

Oliver était assis en face d'une très belle jeune femme brune et lui tenait la main en riant aux éclats. Felicity profita qu'on ne l'ait pas vu pour se rendre aux toilettes comme en toute hâte et se cala contre la porte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été anesthésiée, ses jambes coupées. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se rafraichit puis reparti à sa table en essayant de garder bonne figure. Mais Jason n'était pas dupe, il vit dés qu'elle revint que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _« Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui…un peu barbouillée mais ça va…_

Jason lui prit la main :

 _\- Je te raccompagne dans ce cas…_

 _\- Non ! non ! On attendait cette soirée, je ne veux pas tout gâcher._

 _\- Mon cœur, je suis chanceux depuis 6 mois donc ce n'est pas cette soirée qui va tout ruiner,_ répondit le beau blond avec tendresse _. Rentrons. »_

Pendant tout le trajet, la belle blonde se sentait coupable de cette sortie impromptue du restaurant. Une fois seule, elle fonça sous la douche et y resta un bon moment. Elle repensait au jour où elle avait annoncé à Oliver qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Felicity était passé voir Oliver à la mairie, deux cafés en main et très nerveuse. Elle arriva dans le bureau.

 _« Hey ! Je me suis dit que tu avais peut être besoin de caféine vu tout le travail que tu as en ce moment._

Oliver avait un sourire de reconnaissance et se frotta le visage.

 _\- Merci Felicity. Ça ne va pas me faire de mal…et puis la paperasse m'agace._

 _\- Je te comprends, c'est le seul truc qui m'énerve à Palmer Tech, des papiers, toujours plus de papiers._

Les deux amis rigolèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé où Oliver dormait parfois.

 _\- Ecoute, Oliver je suis venue pour te parler de quelque chose, je voulais te mettre au courant en premier,_ déclara l'It Girl soucieuse.

 _\- Ok je t'écoute,_ répondit l'archer intrigué.

 _\- Voilà, depuis quelques semaines je… ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te le dire…je …_

 _\- Felicity tu m'inquiètes._

 _\- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que…_

 _\- Ok dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

 _\- Je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines._

Un silence avait suivi, puis à grand renfort de courage, Oliver souria légèrement.

 _\- Je suis content pour toi. J'espère juste qu'il te rendra heureuse et qu'il ne te décevra pas comme je l'ai fait,_ répondit Oliver tristement ce qui brisa le cœur de Felicity.

Après un moment, l'informaticienne osa parler :

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Je veux dire toi et moi on est…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Felicity. Comme tu l'as dit il faut se laisser partir l'un et l'autre »._

* * *

 _Se laisser partir l'un et l'autre,_ ces mots, Felicity regrettait amèrement de les avoir prononcé. Voir Oliver avec une autre femme la hantait. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle l'accepte comme lui l'avait fait avec elle.

L'informaticienne alla se coucher dans ses pensées.

Les semaines qui ont suivi, la jeune femme vivait dans le déni et cette situation insidieuse affecta ses proches. Elle refusait d'accepter qu'Oliver ait pu refaire sa vie, ce qui était égoïste mais elle ne le voyait pas.

La jeune femme mettait sans le vouloir de la distance avec Jason, qui pour l'instant ne disait rien mais cherchait ce qui tracasser sa belle. De son côté, Felicity s'habillait de manière un peu plus sexy les soirs où elle travaillait aux côtés de l'archer, ce dernier réagissant toujours pareil…au plus grand agacement de notre It Girl.

Un soir, après une patrouille, Felicity allait rentrer chez elle mais un homme plutôt baraqué et ayant l'air salace la plaqua contre un mur dans la ruelle.

 _« Hum, tu as l'air bonne ma belle !_ s'exclama un des deux hommes avec envie qui la maintenait toujours contre le mur avec force et commençait à remonter sa main sous la jupe de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Lâchez-moi !_ commençait elle à hurler mais l'homme plaqua un couteau contre sa gorge et lui murmura :

 _\- Si tu fais le moindre bruit je t'égorge comme une salope. »_

Felicity voulait se dégager de là mais un filet de sang qui s'écoula de sa gorge la força tristement à ne pas bouger tandis que l'homme lui arrachait sa culotte et commençait à défaire la braguette de son pantalon.

La jeune femme voulait mourir à cet instant, mais d'un seul coup l'homme qui la maintenait contre le mur se retrouva au sol. Malheureusement, Felicity voulait voir qui l'avait aidé mais elle tourna de l'œil sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur le lit de camp où dormait parfait Oliver au repère :

 _« Oliver_ … parvint-elle à dire et l'archer se matérialisa immédiatement à ses côtés, l'air inquiet, tenant un sachet de froid sur sa main.

 _\- Comment vas-tu Felicity ?_

 _\- Je…je…_ essaya de dire la jeune femme qui finit par fondre en larmes.

Oliver la prit instantanément dans ses bras et Felicity, pour la première fois depuis des mois, se sentit à sa place. L'archer lui caressait les cheveux et lui chuchotait que maintenant elle était en sécurité. Après un bon moment, l'It Girl parvint à se calmer et put, à la demande d'Oliver, lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que cet homme t'a violé ?_ demanda l'archer la bouche sèche.

La belle blonde mit un moment à répondre et l'archer commençait à perdre ses moyens.

 _\- Non il ne m'a pas violé, mais il m'a touché…_ finit par avouer l'informaticienne avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir un tisonnier chauffé à blanc en plein cœur. Il essaya de réprimer sa colère et commença à se lever avec rage mais Felicity l'arrêta du bras :

 _\- Ne le fais pas s'il te plait, pas pour moi !_

Lorsque la jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver, elle vit qu'il repenser à une ancienne affaire où elle avait été en danger et où il l'avait sauvé. _ **(Le conte Vertigo saison 2)**_

Oliver lui prit la main :

 _\- J'ai failli le tuer mais je l'ai juste amoché et trainer au commissariat. Si j'avais su tout ça…il serait mort._

Felicity resta sans voix et baissa les yeux mais Oliver ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière :

 _\- Hey !_ lui dit-il en lui relevant délicatement le menton et s'étant posé à ses côtés, _je n'accepterais jamais le fait que l'on puisse un jour te faire du mal Felicity. Et s'il le faut je tuerai de nouveau pour te venger. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

A ce moment là, Felicity perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et se mit à embrasser le jeune homme qui ne la repoussa pas mais fut étonné, si étonné qu'au bout d'un long baiser se recula et dit :

 _\- Felicity…je ne suis pas sûr que…_

Mais l'archer ne put finir son récit car l'informaticienne était monté sur lui et l'embrassait de nouveau très passionnément. Oliver recula légèrement la tête :

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Efface ce que cet homme m'a fait Oliver, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Je t'aime. »_

La vérité énoncée par la jeune femme fit basculer Oliver dans l'abîme. Portant l'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils avaient quelqu'un mais à cet instant, la force de leur histoire passée et leurs sentiments enfouis prirent le dessus.

Oliver et Felicity passèrent la nuit ensemble et firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Oliver se leva, il fut surpris d'étreindre du vide. Lorsqu'il chercha Felicity, il trouva une note à côté de lit.

 _ **« Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée d'avoir agit comme ça hier. Tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur et je gâche tout encore une fois.**_

 _ **Malgré tout, ce que je t'ai dit hier est vrai. Je t'aime, je pense que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si j'avais de bonnes raisons d'arrêter notre relation. Mais t'avoir vu au restaurant avec cette femme hier m'a dévasté. Je sais que tu peux avancer ça serait nul de ma part de t'en empêcher.**_

 _ **De mon côté, je vais essayer de refouler mes sentiments. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne viens pas pendant un moment au repère.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir sauvé hier.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Felicity »**_

Oliver lâcha la note des mains et resta un moment figé sur place. Felicity l'aimait toujours… Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère.

Toute l'année, il avait essayé de l'oublier et ça n'avait pas été chose facile à faire. Depuis quelques temps, avoir rencontré Sophia l'avait fait revivre. Sophia était une femme intelligente, belle, drôle et il était persuadé depuis quelques temps que l'avenir lui souriait de nouveau… et là, Felicity revient dans sa vie. Et cette nuit…cette nuit avait ravivé tellement de choses en lui.

Et puis, il y avait Jason, le petit ami de la jeune femme…il avait encore fait son connard. Il s'était juré de ne plus reproduire cette erreur mais Felicity était l'exception…

L'archer se mit à s'entrainer avant d'aller travailler. Peut-être y verrait-il plus clair dans un moment. Quelque soit la décision qu'il allait prendre, elle changerait non seulement sa vie mais en affecterait d'autres.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, un gala de charité était organisé en l'honneur de l'orphelinat de Star City et Felicity fut confrontée à Oliver pour la première fois depuis leur nuit charnelle. L'un et l'autre ne s'étaient pas contactés, ce qui avait rendu triste la jeune femme qui espérait un geste du jeune homme.

L'informaticienne fut soulagée de ne voir personne au bras d'Oliver et vice versa. Felicity était habillée d'une belle robe noire et dorée, soulignant ses formes. Oliver dû serrer sa coupe de champagne très fort pour ne pas trahir son ravissement à cette vue.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et après le discours de l'hôte de la soirée, la jeune femme sentit une main se plaçait en douceur dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Oliver lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

 _« Puis je t'inviter à danser ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir,_ accepta l'informaticienne avec un sourire timide.

La musique se voulait lente et douce, se qui fit que les deux amants se retrouvèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Voyant le silence de sa belle, Oliver se lança :

 _\- Passes-tu une bonne soirée Felicity ?_

 _\- Excellente,_ répondit la jeune femme contre son épaule.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'archer relança la conversation sur un sujet plus délicat.

 _\- Jason ne t'a pas accompagné ?_ demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Felicity releva sa tête :

 _\- J'ai rompu avec Jason le lendemain de notre nuit._

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

 _\- Je ne pouvais plus être avec lui, et lui mentir sur mes vrais sentiments._

Voyant qu'Oliver restait sans répondre et sans rien trahir de ses émotions, Felicity quitta la piste de danse subitement pour partir du gala et oublier cet épisode honteux. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, _quand l'amour n'est plus partagé, cela fait mal,_ pensait-elle.

Attendant que le voiturier ramène sa voiture, la jeune femme attendait discrètement dans un coin du vestibule lorsque quelqu'un l'attira dans un coin plus discret.

Oliver se tenait devant elle et effaçait ses larmes du bout des doigts.

 _\- Felicity laisse moi réagir s'il te plait._

 _\- Non, apparemment tu ne ressens pas…_

L'archer coupa la jeune femme dans sa tirade par un baiser aussi passionné que leur dernière nuit mais aussi plus doux. Après quelques secondes, l'archer se recula avec un sourire.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity, et moi aussi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je pensais que tu avais renoncé définitivement à nous deux. Et tu aurais eu parfaitement raison après ce que je t'ai fait. Je l'ai compris et j'ai essayé d'avancer…mais tu es la femme de ma vie._

 _\- Et ta petite amie ?_ souligna l'informaticienne en haussant un sourcil, l'air inquiet.

 _\- J'ai rompu avec elle le lendemain de notre nuit également. Quand j'ai lu ton mot et que j'ai vu tes sentiments…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?!_ s'exclama Felicity avec les mains sur les hanches ce qui fit sourire Oliver, qui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Je voulais choisir le bon moment pour te dire tout cela, et je ne savais pas si tu étais encore avec Jason, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie de nouveau…_

Cette fois-ci ce fut Felicity qui embrassa le jeune homme pour couper son discours, puis elle s'arrêta avec un sourire.

 _\- Oliver même si nous avons vécu des moments difficiles ces temps-ci, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je te demande une seule chose._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Plus de secrets entre nous même si c'est pour protéger l'autre. Je veux juste t'aimer sans entraves. »_

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la soirée ensemble et ne se quittèrent plus jamais pour vivre un amour fort, beau et sans aucun regret.


End file.
